Gunshots
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Uncle Oscar say's there should be another celebration. He brings his favorite juice and everyone feels a little dizzy after. Break is now able to feel the effects of the drink so he acts a little... weird. No lemons! Pure humor! Based off episode 20. Nothing bad, just have fun reading how stupid these characters act during the effects. Except Oz, of course. Not good at summeries
1. This Calls For A Celebration!

**Heyyo! I'm making a twist. In this, Break is able to get drunk! Nothing bad! I PROMISE! Just pure Humor. You know, cats, "regular" juice, and flower pots. What can I say? THAT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVA! I loved it! That is now added to my favorites! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALICE! Poor Oz... LOLZ! But why wasn't he intoxicated? I wonder... **

**...**

"Uncle?"

"Ah, yes Oz?"

"Why are we celebrating?"

"Why... It's... Erm... Gilbert's birthday. Oh yes. His birthday!"

"I thought his birthday was in 6 months?"

"Don't question the party, young Oz. Enjoy!" Oscar opened his bottle, grinning as he poured the red liquid into the glass cup that Oz gripped with nerves. The red liquid smelled weird, like ash mixed with fruit juice. The so called 'aroma' filled the air, drawing Alice closer.

She inhaled the smell, moaning with delight as the smell filled her nostrils. Her purple eyes grew wide and scary, lines swirling as her hair rose as if there was no gravity surrounding her. Both Oscar and Oz blinked twice, dumb founded as she sat on her knees, looking at them both with a big grin spread across her face. "Juice" She whispered, making the two blonde's flinch.

Oscar shook his head, pouring the liquid into the glass cup that a blonde maid held out, a nervous expression covering her face as she remembered the last time they celebrated with this certain drink. Oscar chuckled when his eyes wondered up and saw her bottom lip trembling. The glass was soon full and was handed to B-rabbit.

She squealed with enthusiasm and happily skipped away, sipping her drink as if she was having meat. Her dark brown hair flew in the air as she chugged down the cup. Oz stared at her, his eyes wandered down at his drink- making him want to have a sip. He told himself no, looking away. But those delighted sounds that Alice made was getting to him, making him look back down at his drink.

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder, making Oz flinch. His Uncle chuckled "Don't look so scared, Oz. You're 25 after all."

"Yeah," Oz's cheeks tinted pink as he twirled his cup, making the red drink do a tornado dance "But what happens if the same thing happens like last time we celebrated?"

Oscar laughed, taking a big gulp of his drink and sighed, patting his nephew's back "Just go enjoy yourself. It'l be fun. Nothing bad will happen. I'll be supervising."

Oz smirked, rolling his eyes at his Uncle's response. In return, Oscar questioned why he made that face. Oz laughed "Because you once stole a girls uniform, Uncle." The Uncle blushed, quickly turning away and walking toward's Break. Oscar didn't want to be lectured for what he had done, especially be his nephew.

Oz held his drink up, swinging his legs as he sat in the tall chair in which his feet could not reach the ground. _If I drink, I'll be like everyone else. If I don't drink the juice, I'll be thirsty... _Oz shook his head and set the drink down on the counter, hearing the two maids that stood in the doorway gasp and giggle. They made comments for how smart he was, not like his obnoxious, elder Uncle who still acted as if he was a teenager.

5 minutes later

Everyone was groaning. Uncle Bezarius sat behind the couch, leaning his back against it with his knees in the air. Eyes swirling around and the glass set on the ground but fingers still gripped around it, not wanting to let go.

Sharon laid on the couch, eyes in a still daze; looking at the glass chandelier. She fanned herself and her hair was down, the hair tie laying on the ground. Sharon's feet rested on one arm rest while her head leaned on the other side.

Alice laid face first on the ground, arm's and leg's spread apart. Her red and white jacket laid next to her as she had quoted that 'THIS PLACE IS TOO DAMN HOT!' Her purple eyes were now in swirls as her hair swayed with the wind that came from the balcony.

Break -actually intoxicated- laid on his back on the shiny glass table held up by four stalks of finely glossed wood. His one red eye now swirling while he laughed as if he was having the time of his life. Leg's kicking in the air and Emily laying on his chest. "Get up, stupid emo!" She laughed, staring at him intently. Break kept on laughing, arm's spread out with his fingers curled into '_almost'_ fists.

Gil sat in a black leather love seat, his eyes swirling and his head leaning back. Gil's long legs were hanging down as his feet stayed put on the ground. He started hiccuping, three empty glasses were set on the coffee table in front of him. One shoe was lost and his hat was somehow atop Oz's head.

Oz sweat dropped, looking at everyone with a very confused expression. "So I would be like them..." He told himself, looking at Sharon as she talked to herself.

"They're all pitiful poor fools." She smiled, still looking fascinated as she watched the crystal chandelier.

_What's gonna happen when they all aren't in this daze? _

**...**

**What did you think? Put your comment in the box below. Give me some tips or some requests for what you want to happen to the characters. I won't accept anything mature or lemony. This is not a story to ruin with that type of nonsense. Have fun. Should I add Cheshire cat?**


	2. Fights and ties! Why oh Why!

**I see only one person reviewed 'cause... I kind of forced him to. THANKS ANYWAY! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, post them in the review box below. I can't wait to see more reviews! **

**...**

"It's tooo HOT! GYAAAAH!" Alice screamed as she started to rip her jacket apart with _surprisingly _sharp claws. She stood in the middle of the room and started having a tantrum, falling to the ground and slamming her fists on the ground along with her feet. Screams fill the room as she cried. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT MY TEMPERATURE!"

Oz watched with wide eyes as he took a sip from his glass of water. His eyes followed the motions of her fists. Up and down, up and down, and up and down. He sighed as she started to cry and magically have her jacket back on. Even though she brutally damaged it before.

"OZ! MAKE IT COLDER! DO AS I SAY NOW!"

Sharon sat up and hiccuped "Alice, this is my castle. You're my servant." With that, she fall asleep again, waving her paper fan around in her slumber. She slept on Break, who has passed out on the couch with both of his arm's above his head, chest slowly rising as Sharon snuggled against it

Oz stared at Sharon, not knowing if he should laugh or be scared. The memory of her slapping Break with the fan filled his head, making him shiver. He placed his glass cup down onto the table that sat beside the chair he was sitting upon.

Oz flinched as someone whispered into his ear "Hello Oswald."

"EEP!" Oz jumped up, now gripping the couch pillow for dear life. He then heard laughing and a certain doll talk.

"Eyah! Oz flinched. Shorty got scared!"

"Now, now Emily. Be nice to our special guest."

"He's not our guest. He's our pet."

"Really? How peculiar. Say... Oz. Are you *hic* really our pet?" Break stood behind the couch that Oz sat in, now leaning over and letting his arm's go limp, his face now in a couch pillow. Oz stared as Xerxes looked up, staring at him but still not using his arm's as they laid on back cusions of the couch.

"Pet?"

"Yes Oscar. Pet."

"My name is Oz."

"How cute... You think of yourself still at a young age." Xerxes grinned, closing his one eye.

"OSCAR! COME OVER HERE! YOUR SISTER CAME!" His Uncle waved as his cheeks were tinted pink from happiness. The Uncle handed Ada a drink and she smiled in return.

"Oscar? I thought you were *hic* Oscar?" Break stood straight up, looking up at the ceiling. "Now I'm confused." Xerxes's finger tapped a nearby coffee table as the other hand scratched his chin, humming himself the tune from Oz's watch.

Oz stared in horror, the great Xerxes Break was confused. And he was drunk. Intoxicated. WHAT? Oz wanted to slap him across the face to see if it would snap him out of this creepy daze. Something made him forget in an instant though.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot?"

"I *hic* said you almost *hic* killed young master. Stupid B-rabbit."

"YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, DIRTY RABBIT?!"

Gilbert took out his gun, shooting a painting of Oz's father. His eyes were wide and he shot the painting with now two guns, one in each hand. Alice was throwing pots of flowers at the ground, her eyes crazed as black lines swirled in her violet, viper eyes. Oz stood dumb founded, ignoring Break, who was trying to put on a tie and getting overly frustrated, yelling at the tie because it wasn't "cooperating" with him on purpose.

Ada soon was standing next to Oz, holding her drink against her chest and watching the two damage the property of their own home, or the Bezarius home. She sweat dropped, along with her brother. Both had one eyebrow twitching but Oz had the urge to turn the pair around and actually fight each other, instead of his house.

Sharon sat up in her sleep, swatting her fan around and mumbling something that _obviously _most of the people in the room wouldn't be able to hear. After he final swing, she laid back down and started to cuddle one of her pink cushions with a lace finish.

"Oh god... Please... Pass out already..."

**...**

**Watch'a think? I have to say this, I'm creating a manga! May never be published but who cares. I'M MAKING IT BABY! Please post your review down below. Follow and Favorite if you would be so kind. **


End file.
